Subject 44307/SelfDemonstrating
Hey there. I'm '''Subject 44307. '''That's a bit of a mouthful, so just call me 307 for short. Forgot my real name long ago. Oh, um anyway, that's not the point of this. I escaped fro Kamabo Co with some help from a discolored guy and a red squid. I'm pretty thankful. Nowadays i hide in dumpsters and mess with tech. Attributes Appearance Appearance? Okay then.. just imagine uh, a sanitized octoling, with a yellow/orange striped hoodie, green trousers and navy-ish black-ish boots. Also, no glasses. And a bit of longer hair. That's me. Personality Uh.. so.. usually im a bit reserved. You know, for being related to the guy that wanted to shoot Inkopolis to the ground? Yeah, that'll leave a blemish on your rep. But really, i'm just looking for something to do most of the time. I guess if you don't hate me on the spot i'm pretty alright. Don't expect a lot of physical action from me in a fight, i'd like to think of myself in a more supportive role. I guess if i trust you enough i'll really wanna keep you safe. Hard to find many friends if you're like me, so i'll keep the ones i have close. Skills Nothing special for this part. Just your usual deal. Octo form, ink, well.. sanitized ink, yeah. I do own a dynamo roller from the old days of working with Octavio. I don't remember much since being 'employed' at Kamabo and used in tech stuff. I'll only use it when it's dire. I'm most well known for my hacking and tech stuff. I dont take it too seriously. I like to mess with my opponents, not just brick their hardware and call it a day. Im not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it seems helpful. History My story's kinda weird, but i think it's a good one. From what i recall, sorry its a bit vague, fried and cleaned brains dont recall much, i used to work with Octavio like many other octos. I think i was there for the first encounter with Agent 3. I'm not sure if I was on the field though. But one day, i.. got lost. Fell down into the metro, got unlucky. Got snatched up and sanitized into some mindless drone for stuff. I was used for combat for a while, but i was moved to tech stuff. One day, i kind of tripped on some seam in the path or something, (as i said, foggy memories) and the shades ran off. While i was scrambling to get them back on, i heard something i could never forget. I think it was coming fro the fugitive octoling. Maybe she had some speaker on her. I don't remember the song name, but all i know is that something inside me snapped. Changed. I knew i had to run. So i did. I connected to some random server from my company-supplied laptop that I stole and reached out for help. Seemed the Co. knew what i was up to, already connected and asking for their help to find me, so I had to run. Fast. I could not describe the fear to this day. But uh, i made it out. And i helped a few others escape too. So i guess it's a success Relationships Grand Dad & Gary These two both helped me out, so i put them in the same spot. They're both quite nice, but i have a habit of messing with 7's TV. What? It's easy to get into and it's an easy target. Agent 3 & Agent 8 The two agents are also nice, but i'm kind of scared that they think i'm up to something fishy. I'm not the most trustworthy-looking anyway, being sanitized and hiding in the trash and hacking stuff all the time.. Silver Sonic Silver, well, he's super nice. We have our differences, but our history of slavery kind of brought us together. For some reason he calls me his 'master?' I'm not a huge fan of that nickname, but i guess i'll let him do it. He's super helpful too. I hope he doesn't get hurt out there. Trivia * I seem to be the first of my kind in this place. I guess that's cool. * I remember when i first got here, i could not sleep. Literally. I forgot how to sleep. Luckily i remembered.. * This one thing happened when I was uh, brainwashed again. By Octavio this time. Attacked 8, probably damaged my rep even more. At least i'm not a drone anymore.. Category:Self Demonstrating Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Females